


Dewdrop makes you piss yourself in a hallway

by gh0ulfriend



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Crushes, Dewdrop has piss vibes and thats the tea, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gen, Ghouls have tails, Humiliation, Implied Sexual Content, Lowkey the brother he was watching is my oc, M/M, Masks, Omorashi, Pet Names, Piss, Sort of? Theyre in a hallway, Teasing, Wetting, You KNOW they fuckin, mask kink, towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0ulfriend/pseuds/gh0ulfriend
Summary: Dewdrop distracts a rather 'busy' sibling of sin in the hallway, hoping to make some fun out of a boring day (and he just has to tease hisfavoritesibling, of course)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All I know is eat hot chip and write pee fics
> 
> The reader in this wears a habit bc I like dresses but they are masc/neutral not just feminine. Horny rights for everyone y'all
> 
> Chapt 1: reader is referred to as brother  
Chapt 2: reader is referred to as sister  
Chapt 3: reader is referred to as sibling

Dewdrop sighed, there was barely anyone around for _some_ reason, and he was bored as all hell, just as he thought about bothering some Brother that was in the garden, he heard the slightly frantic tapping of someone's shoes echo through the empty halls, the sudden sound made his tail whip back and forth, almost like an annoyed cat,

Though when he saw who it was making the sound, he was anything but annoyed, 

There you were, an uneasy look on your face, but still as cute as ever to the ghoul, his favorite Sibling.

He got up from where he was sitting, abandoning the window where he was watching that Brother, and quickly made his way over before you could leave his sight,

"Ah, Brother! So nice to see you today, why in such the hurry?" You made a surprised sound, caught off guard by the slightly taller ghoul, you could barely make eye contact with the ghoul you had a not so subtle crush on, choosing to look down at the floor as you tried to stutter out a greeting,

"D-dewdrop! It's- yeah nice to see you! I'm uhm- ah- in n-no, no hurry! I don't think I know what you- what you uh, mean!" You _were _always a bad liar.....and that on top of a heavy bladder, you just _had _to wait until the last minute to use the bathroom, somehow forgetting the closest one was so far away,

Dewdrop could tell something was wrong, you weren't exactly hiding it, you kept _fidgeting, _and darting your eyes around, refusing to look at him, and your face, your absolutely _adorable _face, was red as absolute fuck.

With how you're acting, and how you look, he _has _to tease you!

Resting an arm between you and the wall, he leaned in, you could almost feel the cool metal of his mask, that along with him practically pinning you against the wall made you let out a small gasp,

"Really? I'm sure you know _exactly _what I'm talking about, granted I don't know _why _you're so cute and flustered right now, but hell, I sure want to find out."

Is this happening? Is this really, actually, happening? Out of all the times this could happen, the ghoul you had an absolutely obvious crush on, has you pinned to the wall, teasing you, and you feel like you're about to piss yourself.

"A-ah dewdrop I-," you feel almost light headed, face red and oh so warm from embarrassment, "you- you probably d-don't, it's just a, a dumb thi-thing, really." You rubbed your thighs together, praying he didn't notice,

But unfortunately for you, Satan wasn't on your side today, Dewdrop's eyes immediately shot down and you could see a grin forming on the face under that mask of his, that mask that always made you so flustered.

He leans in closer, mask touching your face, the cold metal against your hot skin made you whimper, and he chuckled,

"_Just a dumb thing, Brother? Are you sure I don't want to know?" _

With the feel of his hot breath against your ear, you really were starting to feel light headed,

Dewdrop chuckled again, moving his hand down slowly until it was resting on your bladder, pressing down slightly, causing you to let out a small moan,

"All I've done is _talk _and you're making sounds like this, are you in _heat _or something?" He moved his hand down lower, pressing his hand down on your crotch, letting out a small laugh as he felt your arousal through your habit, hell, he could _smell _it, he loved how easy it was to get you so worked up.

Dewdrop opened his mouth to tease you more, before feeling a warm liquid on his hand, looking down he saw what was happening,

You were pissing yourself.

You were pissing yourself _in front of him._

and he could feel himself get hard at the sight, at the _feeling, _realizing his hand was still on you, he looked back up at you, you were covering your face, obviously humiliated.

Fuck, you were so cute.

"D-d-dewdrop I-" you struggled to get your words out, trying to apologize to the ghoul, you had gotten so overwhelmed you had lost control of yourself, but he cut you off, shoving his head into your neck, inhaling your scent and letting out a moan,

_"Oh, Brother you have no idea what you do to me." _he licked your neck, causing you to let out a confused moan,

You moved your head so he had more access to your neck, putting a hand over your mouth so you don't let out too many sounds, you _are _both where anyone could walk in.

You're about to mention to Dewdrop that maybe you should both go somewhere more private, but you feel _fangs._

You let out one of the most desperate, loudest moans you've ever heard yourself make as he bites down, you feel Dewdrop grind against you and he lets out a shaky breath as he lets go of your neck,

His hands are on his pants, unzipping almost desperately fast.

Maybe it was a good thing you always put things to the last minute.


	2. Chapter 2

Dewdrop sighed, there was barely anyone around for _some_ reason, and he was bored as all hell, just as he thought about bothering some Brother that was in the garden, he heard the slightly frantic tapping of someone's shoes echo through the empty halls, the sudden sound made his tail whip back and forth, almost like an annoyed cat,

Though when he saw who it was making the sound, he was anything but annoyed, 

There you were, an uneasy look on your face, but still as cute as ever to the ghoul, his favorite Sibling.

He got up from where he was sitting, abandoning the window where he was watching that Brother, and quickly made his way over before you could leave his sight,

"Ah, Sister! So nice to see you today, why in such the hurry?" You made a surprised sound, caught off guard by the slightly taller ghoul, you could barely make eye contact with the ghoul you had a not so subtle crush on, choosing to look down at the floor as you tried to stutter out a greeting,

"D-dewdrop! It's- yeah nice to see you! I'm uhm- ah- in n-no, no hurry! I don't think I know what you- what you uh, mean!" You _were _always a bad liar.....and that on top of a heavy bladder, you just _had _to wait until the last minute to use the bathroom, somehow forgetting the closest one was so far away,

Dewdrop could tell something was wrong, you weren't exactly hiding it, you kept _fidgeting, _and darting your eyes around, refusing to look at him, and your face, your absolutely _adorable _face, was red as absolute fuck.

With how you're acting, and how you look, he _has _to tease you!

Resting an arm between you and the wall, he leaned in, you could almost feel the cool metal of his mask, that along with him practically pinning you against the wall made you let out a small gasp,

"Really? I'm sure you know _exactly _what I'm talking about, granted I don't know _why _you're so cute and flustered right now, but hell, I sure want to find out."

Is this happening? Is this really, actually, happening? Out of all the times this could happen, the ghoul you had an absolutely obvious crush on, has you pinned to the wall, teasing you, and you feel like you're about to piss yourself.

"A-ah dewdrop I-," you feel almost light headed, face red and oh so warm from embarrassment, "you- you probably d-don't, it's just a, a dumb thi-thing, really." You rubbed your thighs together, praying he didn't notice,

But unfortunately for you, Satan wasn't on your side today, Dewdrop's eyes immediately shot down and you could see a grin forming on the face under that mask of his, that mask that always made you so flustered.

He leans in closer, mask touching your face, the cold metal against your hot skin made you whimper, and he chuckled,

"_Just a dumb thing, Sister? Are you sure I don't want to know?" _

With the feel of his hot breath against your ear, you really were starting to feel light headed,

Dewdrop chuckled again, moving his hand down slowly until it was resting on your bladder, pressing down slightly, causing you to let out a small moan,

"All I've done is _talk _and you're making sounds like this, are you in _heat _or something?" He moved his hand down lower, pressing his hand down on your crotch, letting out a small laugh as he felt your arousal through your habit, hell, he could _smell _it, he loved how easy it was to get you so worked up.

Dewdrop opened his mouth to tease you more, before feeling a warm liquid on his hand, looking down he saw what was happening,

You were pissing yourself.

You were pissing yourself _in front of him._

and he could feel himself get hard at the sight, at the _feeling, _realizing his hand was still on you, he looked back up at you, you were covering your face, obviously humiliated.

Fuck, you were so cute.

"D-d-dewdrop I-" you struggled to get your words out, trying to apologize to the ghoul, you had gotten so overwhelmed you had lost control of yourself, but he cut you off, shoving his head into your neck, inhaling your scent and letting out a moan,

_"Oh, Sister you have no idea what you do to me." _he licked your neck, causing you to let out a confused moan,

You moved your head so he had more access to your neck, putting a hand over your mouth so you don't let out too many sounds, you _are _both where anyone could walk in.

You're about to mention to Dewdrop that maybe you should both go somewhere more private, but you feel _fangs._

You let out one of the most desperate, loudest moans you've ever heard yourself make as he bites down, you feel Dewdrop grind against you and he lets out a shaky breath as he lets go of your neck,

His hands are on his pants, unzipping almost desperately fast.

Maybe it was a good thing you always put things to the last minute.


	3. Chapter 3

Dewdrop sighed, there was barely anyone around for _some_ reason, and he was bored as all hell, just as he thought about bothering some Brother that was in the garden, he heard the slightly frantic tapping of someone's shoes echo through the empty halls, the sudden sound made his tail whip back and forth, almost like an annoyed cat,

Though when he saw who it was making the sound, he was anything but annoyed, 

There you were, an uneasy look on your face, but still as cute as ever to the ghoul, his favorite Sibling.

He got up from where he was sitting, abandoning the window where he was watching that Brother, and quickly made his way over before you could leave his sight,

"Ah, Sibling! So nice to see you today, why in such the hurry?" You made a surprised sound, caught off guard by the slightly taller ghoul, you could barely make eye contact with the ghoul you had a not so subtle crush on, choosing to look down at the floor as you tried to stutter out a greeting,

"D-dewdrop! It's- yeah nice to see you! I'm uhm- ah- in n-no, no hurry! I don't think I know what you- what you uh, mean!" You _were _always a bad liar.....and that on top of a heavy bladder, you just _had _to wait until the last minute to use the bathroom, somehow forgetting the closest one was so far away,

Dewdrop could tell something was wrong, you weren't exactly hiding it, you kept _fidgeting, _and darting your eyes around, refusing to look at him, and your face, your absolutely _adorable _face, was red as absolute fuck.

With how you're acting, and how you look, he _has _to tease you!

Resting an arm between you and the wall, he leaned in, you could almost feel the cool metal of his mask, that along with him practically pinning you against the wall made you let out a small gasp,

"Really? I'm sure you know _exactly _what I'm talking about, granted I don't know _why _you're so cute and flustered right now, but hell, I sure want to find out."

Is this happening? Is this really, actually, happening? Out of all the times this could happen, the ghoul you had an absolutely obvious crush on, has you pinned to the wall, teasing you, and you feel like you're about to piss yourself.

"A-ah dewdrop I-," you feel almost light headed, face red and oh so warm from embarrassment, "you- you probably d-don't, it's just a, a dumb thi-thing, really." You rubbed your thighs together, praying he didn't notice,

But unfortunately for you, Satan wasn't on your side today, Dewdrop's eyes immediately shot down and you could see a grin forming on the face under that mask of his, that mask that always made you so flustered.

He leans in closer, mask touching your face, the cold metal against your hot skin made you whimper, and he chuckled,

"_Just a dumb thing, Sibling? Are you sure I don't want to know?" _

With the feel of his hot breath against your ear, you really were starting to feel light headed,

Dewdrop chuckled again, moving his hand down slowly until it was resting on your bladder, pressing down slightly, causing you to let out a small moan,

"All I've done is _talk _and you're making sounds like this, are you in _heat _or something?" He moved his hand down lower, pressing his hand down on your crotch, letting out a small laugh as he felt your arousal through your habit, hell, he could _smell _it, he loved how easy it was to get you so worked up.

Dewdrop opened his mouth to tease you more, before feeling a warm liquid on his hand, looking down he saw what was happening,

You were pissing yourself.

You were pissing yourself _in front of him._

and he could feel himself get hard at the sight, at the _feeling, _realizing his hand was still on you, he looked back up at you, you were covering your face, obviously humiliated.

Fuck, you were so cute.

"D-d-dewdrop I-" you struggled to get your words out, trying to apologize to the ghoul, you had gotten so overwhelmed you had lost control of yourself, but he cut you off, shoving his head into your neck, inhaling your scent and letting out a moan,

_"Oh, Sibling you have no idea what you do to me." _he licked your neck, causing you to let out a confused moan,

You moved your head so he had more access to your neck, putting a hand over your mouth so you don't let out too many sounds, you _are _both where anyone could walk in.

You're about to mention to Dewdrop that maybe you should both go somewhere more private, but you feel _fangs._

You let out one of the most desperate, loudest moans you've ever heard yourself make as he bites down, you feel Dewdrop grind against you and he lets out a shaky breath as he lets go of your neck,

His hands are on his pants, unzipping almost desperately fast.

Maybe it was a good thing you always put things to the last minute.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're one of my ghost mutuals on twitter I'm sorry,


End file.
